Toilet paper for sanitary purposes is generally manufactured either in a roll form or in the form of interleaved sheets packaged in a box. When in roll form, usually called a toilet roll, the paper is of a continuous nature with tear off or break lines at predetermined intervals, the paper being rolled about a central hollow core generally formed of cardboard or the like. In commercial situations such as public toilets, there is often a considerable wastage of the paper, such as when large quantities of paper are removed from the roll. Another problem encountered in such situations, is the theft of the toilet roll itself.
Some of the above problems have been alleviated by the use of the boxes of interleaved sheets with the boxes being housed within substantially tamper proof containers. However the unit cost of each sheet of paper is considerably more than an equivalent amount of paper dispensed from a roll so that the use of boxes of interleaved sheets does not necessarily result in monetary savings.